SeeU's Valentine's Day
by Odd Tom-Boy
Summary: SeeU just finds out Valentine's Day is from the guys and decides to make this the BEST VALENTINE'S DAY for the guys. fluffy one-shot with a sequel coming up.


It was the day before Valentine's Day at the Vocaloid Mansion. But being a new Vocaloid and moving in just recently, SeeU had no idea what Valentine's was.

Until now.

**SeeU's POV**

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT VALENTINE'S DAY IS!" Len was really surprised and shocked that one of his many crushes didn't know what Valentine's was.

"Yeah, SeeU you have no idea what Valentine's Day is. The day to confess to your crush or lover your feelings for them?" Kaito, Yuuma, Mikuo, Luki and Seewoo were really upset that their crush had no idea about their favorite day of the year.

"That's what it is? I'm sorry guys." I tear up. "I didn't know. I just moved here and being a new Vocaloid really takes a toll on me."

"Don't cry SeeU-chan. We'll tell you what Valentine's is and what you do for Valentine's." Luki stated. All the guys then glomped SeeU.

**1 Hour Later**

**No One's POV**

"So now you know what Valentine's is SeeU!" Len exclaimed and hugged SeeU.

"Thank you so much guys! I'm going to make this the best Valentine's EVER for you guys!" With that said SeeU hopped up from her stool and hugged each of them and kissed them on the cheek.

"I'll be in my room using my kitchen if you need me!" She ran up the stairs and the guys let out a sigh when she was out of sight.

"Wait. SeeU has a kitchen in her room?" Seewoo asked himself.

"Since when did she have a kitchen in her room?" Luki questioned the guys.

"I have no idea, but I wonder what she's up to."

**VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**SeeU's POV**

"SEEWOO-OPPA!" I jumped on his bed and on him.

"Mmmrrpphh…what is it SeeU-babo?"I pouted enough for him to see. I hated it when he called me that.

"Oh well, then I'll just go back to sleep SeeU-babo." I flustered and hit him on the arm playfully. I got off from his bed.

"Oh, well then I guess Seewoo-oppa doesn't want his Valentine's gift from SeeU-babo then." I turned around and saw him looking at me. I poked my tongue at him and ran out of the room with him trailing behind me.

"Oppa!" I said in my aegyo pouting voice.

"Oppa, stop it! You didn't think it was important to get up for me, then kiss your present good-bye!" He grabbed me by my waist and swung me around into his chest.

"SeeU-babo, you know that you're the most important thing to me in my life, ne? So, come on. What is it?" I looked up at him sheepishly with a light blush coating my face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Seewoo-oppa!" With that, I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a box. I ran as quickly as I could because I had other gifts to deliver.

**Seewoo's POV**

I touched my cheek where SeeU kissed me. I have to get my gift for her and give it to her. I looked at the box she gave me and took the orange ribbon tied to the black box off. I took the lid off and found my favorite thing in the whole world. It was a box full of mini cream puffs with little cats drawn on them with vanilla frosting. I also found an envelope in the box. It contained a picture of me and SeeU. I was giving her a piggy back ride at the Park on her birthday. A small sentence was written in the back of the photo.

'_Seewoo-oppa and I on the first day of spring and my first experience at the Park on my birthday.'_

I smiled and walked back to my room to get ready. I saw the alarm clock on my dresser. 6:30….GAHHH! SEEU-BABO!

'Well might as well get ready for today. Oh and I gotta get SeeU her present!'

**Luki's POV**

I felt someone straddle my stomach and lie on my chest.

"Who is it?" I asked in a tired voice. This person pinched my nose and this annoyed the heck out of me. I pushed the person off of me and I heard a squeal.

"SeeU-chan!"SeeU was lying on her bottom with a cute but surprised look on her face.

"Hai. Gomen Luki-kun. Happy Valentine's Day!" SeeU quickly got up and dusted herself off. She kissed me on the cheek and gave me a black box with a gold ribbon on it. She scurried out of my room when I called her name.

"Happy Valentine's Luki-kun!"

I open the box and find a box full of mini tuna-shaped cream puffs decorated with designs in white frosting. Then, I found a picture with me and SeeU in it. She was holding my hand while I was holding a bag full of tuna for Luka. The back read:

'_Luki-kun and I at the grocery store on Luka-san's birthday.'_

I look at the clock, it read 6:38. Time for me to get up, get ready and prepare my gift for SeeU.

**Mikuo's POV**

I could hear the door open and someone crept in.

I saw long, blonde wavy hair and only one person came into my mind. SeeU. What was she doing? I felt her crawl on my bed and straddle me on my stomach. She poked my chest a few times and then she whispered.

"Mikuo-san? Are you awake?" She always called me 'san' and I hated it. She called all the other guys 'kun', but when it comes to me it's always 'Mikuo-san'.

"Yes SeeU-chan." I sit up with her still on me. "What is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes. She giggles lightly and pushes me back down.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Mikuo-kun." Kun? She called me 'Mikuo-kun'. All my thoughts went away when she kissed my cheek and gave me a black box with a light teal ribbon tied to it. She quickly ran away before I could even say thank you and pull her into a hug. I looked at the clock and it was 6:44 in the morning. I smelled leeks and traced the scent to the box she gave me. I quickly, but carefully, remove the ribbon off of the box and took the lid off the box. I found a bunch of small leeks cut out into heart shapes dipped in creamy white frosting, or was it chocolate? I ate one and yep it was chocolate, but it was so creamy and light. I found a photo strip at the bottom of the box. It was from a photo booth me and her went to when I took her to the movie theatres for her first time. The back read:

'_My first movie theatre experience with Mikuo-kun on my birthday.'_

I got up quickly and scrambled to my bathroom to get ready for Valentines'.

'_Gotta give my gift to SeeU today. I wonder if she'll keep calling me 'Mikuo-kun.'_

**Len's POV**

I was having a nightmare, until I heard the door open. I peeked out from my sheets and saw SeeU standing in front of me. I let out a long sigh when I realized it was her and not Miku. I was scared that I probably woke some of the other Vocaloids up with my screaming. Guess not, but what was _she_ doing here.

"Len-kun? Are you alright? I heard you scream." She rubbed her eyes a little like a little girl. It was cute.

"Yes, I'm alright. Did I wake you up?" She shook her head.

"Then, why are you here?" I raised an eyebrow at her. All of a sudden, she rushed towards me and kissed my cheek and gave me a black box with a yellow ribbon tied in a bow.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Len-kun." She turned and I quickly grabbed her wrist. She looked at me and I pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back when I thanked her for the box. When I let go, she swiftly ran out of my room before I could give her my gift. I glanced at the clock. 6:50 am. Time to rise and shine.

'_I'll give it to her later today.'_

I open the box and discovered a box full of banana cream puffs decorated with monkeys in banana cream frosting. I eat one and moan with pleasure. These were DELICIOUS!

I found a pic of me and her playing tag.

'_Me and Len-kun playing tag for my first time when I moved to the Vocaloid Mansion.'_

**Kaito's POV**

I felt someone poke my chest and realized someone was on me.

I quickly opened my eyes to meet a pair of beautiful blue familiar eyes. It was SeeU-chan.

"Good morning SeeU-hime." She blushes.

"Happy Valentines' Day Kaito-kun." She kisses me on the cheek and gives me a white box with a dark blue ribbon wrapped into a bow. She rolls off of my bed and scrambles out the door before I could give her my thanks and gift for her. The box was very, very cold. I open it to find cream puffs filled with ice cream of my favorite flavors. They were decorated with the fruits of the flavors they were with white cream frosting. There was a photograph attached to the box. Me and SeeU-hime were at the carnival, I was licking my strawberry ice cream holding her by the waist and she was holding a stuffed tiger I won for her.

'_My first date with Kaito-kun at the Carnival.'_

_She DID know it was a date._

It was 7:00 am. I got up to take a shower and thought how I was going to give SeeU her gift I got for her.

**Yuuma's POV (or Roro-kun for SeeU)**

I felt someone on top of me and I moved my hands to the person, but soon found a pair of smooth legs. I traced them with my fingertips and heard some giggling. Beautiful music to me, only SeeU can make me feel that way. Sure enough, I opened my eyes and found her giggling still and still on top of me. I roll her under me and she stops giggling and looks into my eyes. She touches my cheek and kisses me on the cheek. She giggles even more.

"Happy Valentines' Day Roro-kun!" She hugs me and rolls right from my grasp and gives me a long white and black striped box with a red ribbon tied in a bow.

"I hope you like it Roro-kun." She wiggled her fingers as a good-bye and scurried away from my sight. It was 7: 10 in the morning, what is she doing waking me up early. She had a good reason though, I thought. I opened the box and found her wakizashi. I liked it, orange was a pretty cool color, I won't say it but it is. SeeU's wakizashi was in an orange and black striped sheath. I took it out and it was pretty awesome.

'_But why did she give me hers?'_

I also found some cream puffs dipped in milk chocolate and some photos we took at date I took her on. We were at the beach; she was collecting seashells while I just relaxed under my umbrella. Then, she jumped on me and kissed my cheek and ran away when I chased her.

'_My date with Roro-kun at the beach and my first time at the beach too.'_

**Later that Day**

**SeeU's POV**

I sat in the kitchen thinking of what I did this morning. I got A LOT done today. This was my BEST VALENTINES' DAY EVER!

I drank my milk and cream puffs on the counter.

'_I wonder what the others are up to.'_


End file.
